Losing
by piptook
Summary: (Read and Review!) Yule is coming, and Merry is off to visit his aunt and uncle's house. Everything seems fine until Pippin gets bored...
1. Arrivals

Hey everyone!! This is my first ever fan-fic, so I really hope you enjoy it!! Please read and REVIEW!! I need to know if my writing is rubbish! Anyways, none of these characters belong to me, I invented a few, but you may use them if you like in your own stories!! That's all enjoy!!

FYI: In this story, Pippin is only 6 years old, and Merry is 14 (very young by hobbit standards!)

"Meriadoc Brandybuck!" Esmeralda shouted up the stairs, "Will you hurry up? Your coach will be leaving any minute!"

"Half a moment" Merry yelled back desperately searching his room. _It's got to be here somewhere! I can't leave here without it, Pippin will be so sad if I don't bring it to him!_"Aha!" He yelled and pulling from underneath his pillow a small blue object, he bolted down the stairs.

"Now, behave yourself, your aunt and uncle are very busy at the moment getting ready for Yule and all, you should be grateful they let you come and stay"

"Yes mum"

"Did you forget anything, your cloak, books, socks, hat, gloves..."

"I haven't forgotten anything!" Merry said exasperatedly swinging himself up into the carriage.

"Well, have a good time, your father and I will come in a few days to celebrate Yule with you all!"

"Goodbye mum!" Merry called from the back of the carriage, waving goodbye to his mother, then turning around, he examined the object still clutched in his hand. Black beady eyes stared back at him. The doll had been made for his brother, but after his death, Merry's mother had given it to him. Merry had used it to fall to sleep every night for years, but when his cousin Peregrin was born, he gave the blue rabbit to him. Merry yawned, and knowing full well that he was in for a long ride to Whitwell, he rested his head against the carriage side and promptly fell asleep.

"Time to get up Master Meriadoc, only a few more minutes and we'll be at Whitwell."

Merry woke up, stretched then looked out his window; it was late, probably just after supper, _Speaking of food, I'm starving! _Merry thought as he heard his stomach give a particularly loud grumble. _Ah well, Aunt Tina will have some supper waiting for me when I get there! _ In no time at all the carriage was pulling to a stop in front of a large red door as three people rushed out of it.

"Merry! So glad to see that you made it here ok, how are you?" Eglantine hugged her favorite nephew, then let go to give the others a chance to see him.

"My, how you have grown, you must be two inches taller than last time I saw you, and what a handsome lad your turning out to be!" Merry's heart swelled with pride as his 'Uncle' (Merry liked to refer to him more as a father!) Paladin stepped forward and also gave him a big hug.

"He's still littler than me though!"

"Pearl!" Merry said impatiently,

"I was only jesting Merry, you do look taller, and may I say, a little broader around the middle!"

"Pearl I... " Merry was half-way through his sentence when something small collided with him.

"Merry!!!!"

"Peregrin Took, you are supposed to be sleeping!"

"Sorry mum, but I heard the coach, and well..."

"Very well, say hello to Merry, then straight off to bed with you!"

"Hey pip! How are you?" Merry squeezed his cousin back. Out of all the people in the world, the person hugging him around his middle was his favorite. They did everything together! To Merry, Pippin was not only a cousin, but more like a brother, and most definitely his best friend.

"Merry, look how much taller I am, soon I am going to be just as big as you!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"That's enough Pippin, off to bed with you" Eglantine took hold of Pippin's wrist and led him back inside the house "I am very glad you are here Merry, I made you some dinner, its just inside on the counter, and Paladin, don't let him stay up to late, he needs some sleep, Goodnight all"

"Well, come on then, let's get inside before we all catch cold." So, Merry grabbed his bags and entered the kitchen to the wonderful smell of his aunt's cooking.

"Food!" Merry grabbed his plate and started eating, talking to his uncle about what was going on at Brandy Hall between mouthfuls "Yes, _gulp_, everything's fine, _Merry stuck another fork full of food in his mouth _Mymumsaystosayhello."

"I am truly sorry Merry, but I don't speak food, swallow before you try to say something."

"Sorry, well my mum and dad say hello and say that they can't wait until they see you at Yule."

"Oh, yes" Paladin said, glancing out the window, then remembering that Merry still needed to go to bed added "And look at the time, you really should be heading to bed Merry, goodnight, see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Uncle!" Merry set down his fork and knife got up and made his way down the familiar tunnels to his room. The fire was still going in the hearth, making the room pleasantly warm and inviting; the sheets had been turned down, and a very tired Merry lay down, pulled the covers up over himself, and fell asleep.


	2. Teachings

The next day he awoke to sun pouring in through his windows, and a faint smell of breakfast coming in through the cracked door.

"Merry! Mum says wake up and come down for breakfast!" Pimpernel's high voice coming floating in to the room.

"I'm up, be down in a second!" Merry got dressed and went down to breakfast to see his Aunt, Uncle, Pearl, Pimpernel, Pervinca, Pippin, and another man seated at the table, ready to eat.

"Good morning Merry, I trust you slept well"

"Yes, very well, thank you Uncle"

"Hi Merry!"

"Hullo Pippin!" Breakfast was uneventful, except for the fact that there was a stranger sitting next to Paladin, chatting with him, and occasionally glancing in Merry's direction. Afterwards, Merry pulled his uncle aside, "Uncle Paladin, who was that man sitting next to you at breakfast?"

"Well, your mother seems to think that even though you are on holiday, you need to keep up with your studies, so I have hired a tutor."

"But I thought I..."

"I thought you were here to help on the farm and to relax as well, but your mother seems to have other plans."

"Do I have to?"

Paladin lowered his voice, as though he seemed to think that his sister would suddenly come walking up the hall "Well, if I had it my way, you we be helping the rest of us, but this was your mothers decision."

"Oh all right" Then, from out of nowhere the man came sweeping up the hall.

"Good morning Master Meriadoc, I am Mister Adams, and while you are staying here, I will be your tutor, so I expect you to be ready in half an hours time, waiting for me in the study. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright Master Meriadoc, until then, good day Master Paladin" he turned, cloak swirling, and went back down then hall.

"Uncle,"

"Hum,"

"He seems really awful!"

"Supposedly he is one of the best tutors in all the shire..."

"Can't I just go play with Pip?"

"No, Merry you must go to your lessons, and I would hurry up if I were you, that 'Mister Adams' doesn't seem like the kind of hobbit you would want to be in trouble with, I will see you later."

Now depressed, Merry headed for the study _Well_, he thought, _Maybe if I finish my lessons early, he will let me go and play with Pippin. _As he entered the study, Merry noticed how it had been moved around so that there was now a small desk and chair in the middle of the room, and opposite that a large high backed chair in which was seated...

"Pippin, what are you doing here?"

"Merry! I came to see if you could come play with me, I want to go see if there are any frogs left at the stream, please merry please can we go to the stream, there are all sorts of frogs..."

"I am sorry Pip, but right now I have to have lessons, afterwards we can go and catch some frogs, Ok?"

"Ok, bye merry" Pippin slumped out of the room, closing the door behind him, when he ran into something very solid

"Good morning master Peregrin, how can I help you?"

"Hello, I was just um, just um..."


	3. Absolute Boredom

"Here to see Master Meriadoc I trust?"

"Yes, I wanted to see if Merry would come out and play with me

"Well, run along now, your cousin Meriadoc has to have his lessons. He has no time for childish games"

"Yes sir!" Pippin squeaked and sprinted in the opposite direction. _I don't like that man_ he thought coming to his sisters room_ he is really mean, he won't let Merry come play with me_, _maybe Pim can come catch frogs with me. _He knocked on the door

"Come in"

"Pim?"

"Oh hullo Pip, what do you want, I am in kind of a hurry."

"Can we go down by the river and look for frogs?"

"No, not today pippin, I really need to go to town and purchase some more linen for new dresses for Yule, maybe Pearl will take you"

"Ok" Pippin went outside, and tried the door next to Pim's.

"Yes Pippin?" His sister called

"Pearl, can we go look for frogs?"

"Pippin, its much too cold to go and look for frogs, plus I really need to keep decorating the house so it will look pretty for when all your aunts and uncles come to visit."

"Oh, ok"

"Go play with you toys in your room and try to stay out of everyone's way, alright?"

"Yes Pearl" Pippin, then tried the kitchen where his sister Pervinca was helping her mother cook lunch.

"Mummy, Pervinca, can we go look for frogs down by the stream?"

"Pippin hunny, it's too cold to go to the stream and look for frogs, there won't be any out at this time of year. Plus we are both very busy cooking, and after that we must clean the house so that it looks good for you aunts and uncles, why don't you go and play with your toys, or read a book?" His mother stopped stirring the pot full of stew for a second, and bending down to look at Pippin, she handed him a cookie, hoping that it would take his mind off of frogs.

"Alright mummy." Pippin was starting to feel depressed as he left the kitchen chewing on his cookie _why won't anyone play with me? All I want to do is to go look at the frogs. _He stopped before his father's office, and peeked his head inside the door. When his father didn't look up from his papers, he said quietly "Papa?"

"Pippin, my favorite son! How are you?"

"I am bored papa, can we go look for frogs?"

"Pippin, there are no frogs by the stream right now, it's much to cold for them." Pippin gave his father a look as he picked him up and set him on his lap _What did he know, the frogs would still be there, they are always there! _

Not seeing the evil eye his son was giving him Paladin continued, "Would you like to help your father work?"

Being the six year old that he was, helping his father out made him feel like he was a grown lad "Yes!"

"Ok, what you have to do is stick the paper in the envelope like this," Paladin folded over a letter and stuck it inside a heavy envelope "Ok, now you try." Pippin did just as his father did, and smiled at him "Very good!" Paladin beamed at his son, Pippin had always been a clever boy, even if he did use that cleverness to get into trouble most of the time! "You can do that same thing to all of these if you like."

"Ok!" The very enthusiastic Pippin hopped off his father's lap, then tried to grab the stack of papers to bring onto the floor with him, but the desk was a little to high for him to reach, the papers flew out of his hands, and right into...

"Peregrin! You knocked them all into the fire! Don't be so clumsy next time ok? Why don't you just go to your room and play with your toys."

"Yes papa" Now thoroughly depressed Pippin walked slowly back to his room _I didn't mean to knock over all of those papers, they just flew out of my hands! _He arrived at his door, and then thought _what am I going to play all by myself? I wanted to play with Merry, but he has lessons with that evil teacher, so what can I do, no one else wants to play with me. _He stood pondering this for a while; then turning on his heel he went quietly back through the tunnels towards the front door.


	4. Rabbits

Since everyone was so busy getting ready for the holidays no one paid the slightest bit of attention when the large kitchen door swung open for a minute then closed quickly and quietly. _I'm free! _Pippin had never been allowed out of the house alone being the little trouble maker that he was, and he always had to be bundled up so he wouldn't catch cold, but now he was running down the hill behind his house in nothing but his pants and long-sleeved shirt. He stopped, shivering for a moment, but then continued on.

He finally reached the place he had been looking for; the pond. It spread out in front of him, covered in ice like a giant puddle of spilled milk. Snow covered everything he saw, and the trees had icicles as big as he dangling from their branches. His breath blew out before him in little puffs of cold smoke, but he didn't mind, he had just spotted something on the opposite back, moving in the snow-white bushes. _It's a rabbit! _Pippin thought, smiling, _maybe I could catch it and bring it home to show mum! _And with that thought in mind, he ran out onto the ice, squealing with delight intent on catching the little white rabbit.

CRACK!! Pippin looked down suddenly, to see a huge gap explode in the ice where his feet had been moments before. He let out a scream as his body was plummeted down into a sea of piercing black cold. He felt his body collide with something hard and unforgiving and all the wind was knocked out of him, stars appeared before his eyes, as he tried to pull himself up, out of the darkness swirling around him.

Pippin had a vague memory of Merry trying to teach him to swim last summer,"Oh come on Pip, you can do it, pull your arms, and kick with your legs!" Merry was two feet from him in the little pond near the house.

"Merry.... I ... can't... do.... it!" Pippin had yelled in between mouthfuls of pond water. Merry had reached out and grabbed his cousin before he could go under, and the swimming lessons had stopped there.

The memory ended as Pippin felt a sharp sting from the ice above his head; he tried desperately to claw away at the ice, but only resulted in scratching his fingers so badly they had begun to bleed. In a last effort, he tried to find a hole in the ice to pull himself up out of, he had almost given up hope, and.... There it was! Light! Only two feet from where he swam was a gaping hole in the ice! He tried desperately to swim over to the opening, then with all his might he managed to pull himself up onto what appeared to be the snow covered bank of the pond, and then he knew no more.


	5. Lost

"Master Meriadoc, sit up straight, and pay attention!" Mister Adam's voice cut through Merry's dream like a knife.

"Yes sir" Merry stammered, pulling himself upright in his chair. He had been sitting through the dullest of lessons all day! _When will he just let me go and play with Pip? _Merry thought, trying to keep his mind on the tutor _this is all so boring! I have worked hard all day, with no break! Well, except lunch, but I'm still hungry and..._ KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. There was someone pounding at the door.

"Enter" Mister Adams called, clearly annoyed that someone had interrupted the lesson.

"Hello Mister Adams, Merry" It was Paladin, usually he would have been delighted to see his uncle, but the look on his face told Merry that something wasn't right.

"Uncle, are you alright?" Merry asked getting up from his chair and hurrying over to Paladin.

"Well, no Merry you see..."

"I am very sorry to interrupt, but I am trying to teach this boy history, if you wouldn't mind coming back later I..."

"No, I'm sorry this cannot wait, Merry will resume his lessons tomorrow."

"Very well then, Master Meriadoc I expect you here at a quarter past eight tomorrow, Good day." And with a whirl of his cloak he left the room.

"Uncle, what's wrong?"

"You haven't seen Pippin lately have you?"

"No, I haven't seen anyone except that..."

Paladin didn't even notice the fact that Merry had been about to utter a horrible word "No one has seen him since second breakfast, we searched the whole house, and he's no where to be found. We found his cloak though, which means that if he's outside somewhere, he'll be freezing, and you know full well how sick he gets."

Yes, Merry knew. Ever since Pippin was born he had gotten every plague, sickness, or disease that passed through the shire on top of getting sick from going out in the cold, or staying wet for too long.

"Has he told you what he might be doing today, he came in to see each of us to do something, but no one was paying him much attention I am afraid."

"Yes he told me that he wanted to go look for frogs down by the stream, and I told him that we might be able to go later, after I finished my lessons, but the Mister Adams came in and Pippin had to leave."

"Oh no..."

"Oh no what?"

"The ice over the stream and pond hasn't fully frozen yet, we went out to test it yesterday, and it was only and inch thick, and if Pippin went out there by himself..."

"We have to go tell Aunt Tina!" Merry called, halfway out the door, pulling his cloak around him.

"And just where do you think your going?" Paladin called after him, Merry skidded to a halt, halfway down the hallway.

"I am going to tell Aunt Tina that you and I are going to go look for him, and that we will be back soon."

"Merry, it is starting to snow outside, and it is already supper time, besides, you are a little to young to be out looking through the dark for Pippin, however much you love him."

"But uncle..."

"I won't argue with you, but what I will tell you is that you are to go to the kitchen explain to you aunt what we have found out, then tell her that I will be calling some of the neighbors and we will go out and look for him, while you stay in the kitchen and help your aunt."

"But..."

"No buts Meriadoc"

"Yes sir" His uncle had used his full name; no one called him that unless they were deadly serious. Merry ran into the kitchen, banging open the door in his haste.

"Merry what's wrong?"

"We... think... Pip's... out.... at.... The.... Pond" Merry spluttered out between gasps of breath.

"Oh my..." Aunt Tina almost fell into her chair, Pimpernel and Pearl ran over and helped her into a seat "And he doesn't have his cloak or mittens, he left them here, and the ice..."

There was a dead silence in the room, and then everyone turned and looked at Merry.

"But why... why would pippin go down to the pond?" Pearl said, looking at merry "Surely he knows it's not safe."

"This morning he wanted to go and look for frogs, but I couldn't go because I was in lessons." Merry sat down next to his aunt "But, he'll be ok, Uncle Paladin told me to come and tell you this and also that he was going to go with some of the neighbors and look for him."

"He'll be fine, won't he mum?" Pim turned and looked at her mother tears welling up in her eyes. Eglantine looked at her children with pity, not wanting to tell him that he would die and make them all hysterical, but also not wanting to tell them he would be fine just in case he did...


	6. Searching in Vain

Paladin mounted his horse; speeding off towards the pond. He had already alerted some of the surrounding neighbors, just in case they had seen Pippin, and had asked some of them to help him search for the lost boy. _Pippin will be fine, he's a smart lad_ Paladin tried to reassure himself as time wore on and he had still seen nothing of the boy.

"Oi, Paladin, I think I've found something!" It was his neighbor Rangel Green calling to him, "There are some footprints here, come see if they might be Peregrin's"

Paladin cantered to the spot, jumped off his horse, and bent down to look at the small impressions barely visible under the blanket of fresh snow.

"Pippin" He whispered, his breath coming out in a puff, his heart racing _these look like they were made hours ago! How could Pippin possibly be alive after being outside for this long? _Paladin shook his head _No, don't tell yourself that, Pippin will be fine. Just fine!_

"There not his?" Rangel looked at Paladin,

"No, they are definitely his!" Paladin answered back, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Well, lets get a move on then, these footprints look like they have been here for hours!"

Paladin jumped onto his horse and followed Rangel down the hill, following the tiny footprint's trail.

"They stop here!" Paladin looked up, and stopped his horse just short of falling into the pond.

"Pippin?" Paladin called looking around him nervously "Pippin!" He shouted looking out across the pond, there was a huge crack down the center of it "NO!" He screamed to the silence "Rangel, he can't have fallen into that gap, he can't have!"

"Paladin, look at the facts, the footprints end here and.."

"NO! Pippin is going to be ok!" Paladin was now shouting at his friend tears streaming down his face

"Ok, Paladin, calm down, you are doing your son no good by shouting like that!" Rangel looked at his friend, eyes full of sympathy but at the same time trying to get his friend to look at the scene logically, "But the footprints, they end at the ice and the ice..."

"There!" Paladin had just spotted a tiny limp form a few meters down, lying on the bank. Paladin ran towards it, knelt down and began to brush the snow away from the limp "Pippin..."


	7. Is he?

"Is he... dead?" Rangel asked, moving cautiously towards Paladin

"I don't... I don't... I..." Paladin stammered _Is Pippin dead? No, he can't be dead! I won't let him be dead! _

"Paladin" Paladin turned and looked up into the eyes of his old friend, tears still running down his cheeks. Then with his heart full of fear he turned back towards his only son. He had a fleeting memory of his nephew Merimas telling him to check someone's heartbeat to see if they were still alive, so his hands trembling, he pulled off one of his gloves and touched two of his fingers to Pippins neck. Thump............thump thump...

"PIPPIN!" Paladin yelled with delight, hugging his child to his chest, tears still ran down his cheeks, but not tears of sadness, 'Happy tears' as Pippin would call them.

"Rangel, he's alive!"

"He's....he's alive?" Rangel stammered, staring unbelievingly at his friend "But that means, he's been out here for like..."

" For hours!" Paladin kept hugging his son to him, not really paying attention to what he was saying

"Paladin... he's soaking wet! He's been out here in the cold for four hours in nothing but his shirt and trousers, I hate to look on the bad side of things, but are you sure?"

"Yes, of course I am sure! Just look at...." Paladin stopped mid-sentence looking down at his son, fully expecting to see Pippin smiling back up at him, but he was not. His face and body were ghostly white, and his lips had turned a horrible shade of blue. His limp form hung like a rag doll..."We've got to get him home!" Paladin said, picking up the limp form of his son "Rangel, will you ride ahead and find a healer?"

"Of course!" Rangel hopped on his horse and sped off towards Whitwell. Paladin took his son in his arms, trying to warm him up a bit, and mounted his horse as well.

"Come on pippin, wake up, please wake up!" Paladin said softly to his son. _I am sure I felt a heartbeat! Maybe I was hoping I felt one... NO! I definitely felt a thump, he isn't dead! _"Pip, please wake up!" He pushed his horse to go as fast as it could, racing back towards the house.

As he walked in the front door, Pippin still clutched in his arms, he heard a shriek come from the far side of the room. In an instant he felt his wife Eglantine beside him, sobbing, "Is he... is he... is he?" She sobbed, looking up at her husband

"He needs the healer! Merry, see to it that there is a fire in his room."

Merry stood there for a moment staring at the lump of a form that was his friend, then Paladin's words sank in "Oh, yes sir!" Merry sprinted down the hall to his cousin's room and immediately started a huge fire in the hearth.

_I can't let them see him like this, they will all think he's dead! _Paladin thought tucking Pippin further underneath his own cloak, then turning to face the rest of them.

"Where is the healer?" He asked impatiently this time.

"I don't know" stammered Pearl, trying to get a look at her younger brother.

"Well??" Said Paladin

"Oh, we'll go look for him, come on you two!" Pearl said, turning to her sisters then all three of them running out of the room in different directions, yelling for the healer.

"How is he?" Eglantine said, trying to look at her son.

"He's bad Tina, really bad. Rangel and I found him lying soaked next to the pond under a layer of snow, in just his pants and shirt" He lifted up his cloak so that his wife could see her son.

"Oh my!!" Tina nearly fainted again, but luckily fell into the waiting arms of a chair. "But he's definitely alive, right?" she said willing herself not to throw up after seeing her son in such a state.

"Yes, he's alive, but only just, he really needs that healer." He turned around and started walking towards Pippins room, Tina following in his wake. "We can't let the girls or Merry see him like this, they won't understand, you felt what it did to you, let alone four young children, they would think he was the living dead."


	8. Healer

Merry had just got the fire going when his uncle ran into the room, and forgetting Merry was there, placed Pippin gently on his bed, and turned around to get the healer when...

"Pip...." Merry froze at the sight of his best friend lying motionless on the bed, eyes tightly shut, and face and body pale as death.

"Oh no, Merry!" Paladin looked at his nephew, then ran over to catch the second limp form of another dearly loved hobbit.

"Oh no!" Tina had entered the room just in time to see Merry fall backwards after seeing his cousin. "Poor thing!" Paladin propped him up on a chair then ran back to his son.

"He'll be fine Tina, he's just in shock, that's all. Where is that accursed healer?" He was growing impatient, his son was lying here, dying while the healer was no where to be found then, BANG, the door flew open on its hinges as healer Irene Proudfoot entered the room.

"What has happened Paladin, your two girls just found me, crying their eyes out, couldn't understand what they were... Oh my!" She had spotted Pippin lying on the bed.

"What happened to him?"

"He had gone outside for reasons unknown, then he fell through the ice, wearing nothing but his shirt and trousers, that was a few hours ago, my friend and I found him ten minuets ago lying under a layer of snow."

"Dear me!" And for a moment just stood there, allowing this to sink in. _How could he have survived? Pippin was born early, he never had a strong immune system... And yet..._ Paladin looked at her pleading, and she snapped out of her world, and back into the present. "Ok, Tina I need you to make him a bath of very hot water, almost to the point where you can't stand to touch it. Paladin, you go boil some water for some tea" Both of the hobbits ran off to do her bidding as quickly as possible, wanting to help their son.

Ten minuets later Eglantine rushed back into the room "We made him a bath, like you said, and..." But the healer was way ahead of her, she had already snatched up the child, and to her dismay, he felt cold as ice. She ran with him in her arms to the tub. Eglantine ran after her. _Come on Pippin!_ Irene thought, still in full sprint to the tub.

Steam was rising from the small basin in which Tina had put the hot water, but that didn't matter to the healer, she needed to get this boy heated up and quickly otherwise... She finally reached the tub, and not only plunged Pippin in, but jumped right in herself, holding pippin's limp form on her lap, rubbing his arms and legs feverishly, trying to get the blood circulating again. _Come on Pippin, heat up! _She kept rubbing him and drenching him with the hot liquid until the bath started to cool down. Pulling herself and Pippin up out of the tub, she took two huge towels and wrapped both around the boy. She threw another towel over her shoulder, but right now she couldn't listen to her mind telling her to dry off, because if the boy got too cold again... her mind shuddered at the thought.


	9. Horrors

Merry awoke in Pippin's room a few hours after Pippin had been found, and to his surprise, he was in a chair. _What am I doing here?_ He thought, trying to recall what had happened the night before. Then reality came rushing back. _Pippin...lost...sick...really sick_ He tried to sit up, stars appeared before his eyes, and he laid back down. _Is he ok? He looked, well, he looked dead last night. NO! He can't be dead! Could he?_ Just then Healer Proudfoot rushed into the room carrying a small mug of something steamy. She bent over the bed on which Pippin lay and took out a spoon "Come on Pippin, please drink this!" She tried waking the boy, but Pippin didn't stir. "Wake up Pippin, please!" She gave up on waking him and shoved the spoonful of liquid down his throat, then getting up to leave she spotted Merry on the sofa. "Hello, are you alright then?" She said walking towards him.

"Yes, I think so, but how's Pippin?"

"I honestly can't tell you, not until he's awake."

"But he'll wake up won't he?" She just stood there smiling gently at him. _Why won't she tell me what's wrong with him? He can't be that sick, he'll be fine. He'll come through just like he has so many times before._

"But he'll be ok, right?" He looked up at he healer, tears welling up in his eyes. Irene smiled, _how can I tell him something without breaking his heart?_ Not being able to come up with an answer, she left the room. Closing the door behind her, she turned around to run into "Paladin!" she gasped, she had nearly run into him, he was standing about two inches away from her face.

"How is he?" He asked, worry written all over his face. Irene hadn't let anyone in to see him since she had bathed him in the steaming water _What am I supposed to tell him? That his son will be fine in no time, or the truth. _She settled on the latter, she would tell Paladin what was wrong, though it broke her heart to do so.

"Paladin, why don't we both go sit down and talk this over"

"He hasn't died, has he?" He said tears running down his face.

"Well no, but let's just sit down and I can tell you what's wrong." She led him into Pippin's room, closing the door behind him. "Ok, Paladin, you know that I always look on the bright side of things but..." Her voice trailed off _how could she tell him this?_ "Your son he..." _No, she couldn't he would fall to piece! But he needed to know. _"I don't know how to say this kindly, so I am just going to be very blunt about it. You son is dying."


	10. Losing

Her words struck him like a thousand knives stabbing at his heart. "I am sorry, but you're losing him Paladin. He's fighting a raging war against death, and well... he's losing. There isn't much hope. When he was born prematurely, he lost a lot of immune strength. Even a boy his age in perfect health has a small chance of surviving." Her words were lost on him, everything seemed to be in a haze _Pippin? Dying? No! She must be lying! But she never lies! She must be! _Her next words brought him back to life "But, there is always that small possibility of him getting better again."

"He's a tough lad, he'll pull through!" He said, more to comfort himself than to answer her statement.

"At the moment I can't seem to get him warm enough, his body shivers constantly even though his temperature has shot up to well over a hundred. His lungs are filled with water from when he fell in the pond, but I fear that if I try to get it out of him, he will choke, since he is still unconscious, so his breathing is very hard and stressed." Paladin looked over at his son. He looked so innocent lying there beneath the masses of blankets. Eyes closed, mouth slightly opened, breathing deeply... "I fear he also may have broken a few ribs when he fell through, it looks as though he fell into the side of the gap before slipping into the water. Again, making his breathing even more difficult. He must be so hungry at the moment though, he hasn't eaten since two days ago when you last saw him. I can't feed him anything except tea, so if he wakes up, he will need some food right away..."

"If he wakes up? If?"

"Well, yes if I can get him to wake up..."

"He will wake up! Don't say he won't wake up!" Tears now splashing down his face he got up out of the chair, kissed his son on the forehead, and ran out of the room. _I have to tell Tina, it will break her heart, but I have to! _He ran towards his bedroom door, and slowly turned the handle, this wasn't going to be a happy meeting...

Merry sat quietly crying in the shadows of Pippins room. Unknown to anyone, he had still been there when Healer Proudfoot had told Paladin what was wrong with Pippin. _Pippin, please don't die! I couldn't go on if you had died! This is all my fault! If only I had told Pippin that it wasn't smart to go looking for the stupid frogs... _He sat sobbing for a while, thinking about what he was going to do _I won't leave his side. I can't let him go through this alone! I have to help him! _He stood up, and walked slowly over to his cousin lying quietly on the bed.

"Ppppip? He said still sobbing, "I am here Pippin, please get better, I couldn't go on without you!" He opened up the covers and slid his body in next to Pippins. "Don't die Pip! Think about your mum and dad, and your sisters, and.... Me. I know it sounds selfish, but I need you here Pippin! Please get better, we all need you!" His kissed his cousin's forehead and shuddered as he felt how hot it was. He started to sing to his cousin, Pippin's favorite lullaby when he was a baby, but eventually he started to dose off himself...


	11. Meetings

Paladin put his arms around his sobbing wife, rocking her from side to side.

"What do we tell them? Pim, Pervinca, Pearl, and Merry?" She said, looking up into her husband's eyes "They will want to know what's wrong, but how do we tell them that he's..." her sobs became still louder

"We tell them the truth." He answered, "We can't lie, because if he does, well you know..." Tina cried even harder, if that was possible, "We can't give them false hope."

"Alright" She said, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes

"Wake them up, and we will tell them now. No point in waiting until morning."

Tina stared at her husband, "Why not let them sleep?"

"Think about it, they are all very worried about him right now, suppose one of them went into his room and saw him as he is without explanation. They would think he had died in his sleep."

"If you wish" And with that her husband gave her another hug, then left the room to go find his daughters and nephew. _Dying?_ Tina thought to herself _He's only six years of age! He still has so much more life to live! _She sat there for a while looking around her bedroom.

"Mummy up!" Pippin said, reaching his arms up, indicating to his mother that he wanted to be picked up, now!

"Pip, your getting bigger every day!" Her son beamed at her as he sat, cradled in her arms.

"Down!" He said only two seconds later

"So soon?" She looked at her son _Soon he will be to big to do this! _She thought_ He's growing up so fast!_

Her flashback was interrupted by a small knock on the door "Mum?" It was her daughter Pearl.

"Come in sweetie" She said kindly, drying her eyes with her hands

"Mum, what's wrong? Dad just woke us all up saying that you and he had something very important to tell us. What is it?" Pim sat down next to her mother.

"We'll wait until your father comes."

"He said he had to go get Merry." Her middle daughter Pervinca came in and sat down next do Pim "Don't worry mum, everything's going to be ok" She smiled at her mother, trying to give her some encouragement. _How little they know! _Thought Tina as more tears spilled down her face. _Where is Paladin, he should have come here by now!_

He walked further up the hallway. He had checked Merry's room for him, but the bed wasn't touched, and the fire had gone out. _He hasn't been here all day!_ Thought Paladin, continuing up the hallway. _But I could bet my house and farm that I know where he is. _He stopped at a door and slowly pulled it open, sure enough there laid Merry, sleeping right next to Pippin. _He looks so peaceful! Maybe I shouldn't wake him. _Paladin turned to leave, _No, he has a right to know! _So, turning back he picked up the child and gently shook him as he carried him back to his bedroom where he knew his wife and daughters would be waiting for him.

"Uncle?" asked Merry, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Why did you wake me up? Is something wrong?" Merry tried to pretend he hadn't overheard the conversation between his uncle and the healer.

"Yes, there is something wrong, but let's wait until we get to my room so that we can discuss it with your aunt and cousins, alright?"

"It's about Pip isn't it?" He said looking at his uncle, figuring that if he was going to have to tell his uncle he overheard the conversation between Paladin and Healer Proudfoot, it might as well be now.

"Yes, yes it is"

"Well, then I think I already know."

"You, what?" Paladin stopped, looking down at his nephew _How could he know?_

"Well, I was still in the room when the healer came in with you and told you about Pippin."

"Oh Merry I...."

"But, Pip is strong, right? I mean he's come through every other disease in all of Middle Earth! He'll make it through" Paladin chose not answer his nephew; he didn't know how to give him a straight answer.

They arrived at the door, Paladin set Merry down and they entered to see all of the women huddled together on the bed. "Have you told them?" asked Paladin, looking curiously at his wife.

"No, I thought we should do it, together."

"Tell us what?" Pearl looked at her mother questioningly.

Ok, now the only way you can get me to update the story is if you REVIEW!!! I'm just kidding, but I really do need you to tell me how my writing is! So PLEASE press the button below and tell me how I am doing!


	12. Good as a son

Pimpernel just stared at her mother, dumbfounded by what she had just heard, "But, no... not, not Pip!?" she pleaded with her mother, "Not Pip! He didn't do anything! He doesn't deserve this!"

"I know honey, but sickness doesn't care whether you are innocent or not." Tina looked up at her husband, wanting him to crack another one of his gorgeous smiles, then laugh and say it was all a very bad joke.

"Its just not FAIR!" Pervinca screamed, throwing herself at a pillow, punching every inch of it as though her life depended on it. "Not fair... no.... not... PIP!" She stammered in between wild punches to the pillow.

"Shhh, Vinca, its ok, Pippin will be fine, he's strong!" Pearl hugged her sister, rocking her while trying to calm the sobbing hobbit down, "It's alright, shhhh, there now..."

"I am going to bed," Pimpernel said quietly, "maybe when I wake up in the morning, I will find out it was all a bad dream!" She hugged her parents then dragged herself through the round door and into the hallway "Are you coming?" she asked, looking back at her sisters and Merry, "Yes, Pim...come help me with Vinca." Pimpernel walked back over to her two sisters, and putting her arm around Pervinca as Pearl had done, they helped her out of the room. "I'll come tuck you all in. Merry are you coming?" Tina looked back at her nephew,

"I'll be along in a bit" Merry called after them, he wanted to speak to his before he had to tell his parents the bad news.  
"Um, Uncle?"   
"Yes Merry, what is it?"  
"Well, I, um...I"  
"Yes?"  
Merry sighed, he might as well get it out quickly "I know that Pip is really sick, but do you think that I could...stay?"  
"Why Merry, why would you ever think we would send you away at a time like this, your Pippin's best friend, he looks up to you, and right now he needs a friend more than ever."  
"Oh, thank you, its just that I thought..."  
"You thought that we would want it just to be our family," Paladin answered for him, smiling down at his nephew, whom he had come to regard as his own son.  
"Well, yes." Merry looked down at the carpet, fidgeting with his hands "It's just that well.."  
"Merry," Paladin lifted Merry's chin and looked him straight in the eye, "I may not be your real father, but to me, you're as good as a son!" Merry looked up at him, tears welling up in his eyes  
"Really?" he stammered  
"Yes... son" Paladin picked Merry up and placed him on his lap, hugging him tightly.


	13. Nightmares

"MERRY!!" Merry toppled out of bed at the sound of his name, _What was that? _He thought, then a moment later _PIPPIN! _Merry scrambled up and ran towards his cousin's room. _Hold on Pip, I'm coming _"

"MERRY!! Merry, no, please, help!" Pippin was screaming as though his life depended on it, _which it probably did,_ thought Merry, _No, I mustn't think like that! Pippin is going to be fine!_

"MERRY!!!" Pippin was screaming even louder now, if that were possible, and Merry bolted down the hall and threw open the door, he saw his cousin writing in bed, tangled within the sheets, "MERRY!!!" Merry ran over and detangled his cousin from the sheets and held him close.

"Shhhh, its ok Pip, I'm here, don't worry." Merry rocked Pippin back and forth, trying to comfort the sobbing and shaking child. "Calm down Pip, its ok!"

"Merry, no, not Merry PLEASE!" Pippin sobbed into his cousin's shoulder, still fast asleep.

"PIP! Wake up! I'm right here you goose, its ok!" _Why is he crying so? _Merry thought to himself _I'm right here, what could he possibly be thinking?_

"Oh my goodness, Pippin! Merry, is he alright?" Eglantine and Paladin had just run into the room gasping and out of breath, "What's wrong with him Paladin?" Eglantine rushed over to her nephew who was still rocking her son gently.

"I've no idea! Why was he screaming so? I'll get the healer!" Paladin tore back out of the room and back down the hallway, yelling at the top of his voice. Pippin was still crying slightly, and still showed no sign of waking up.

"Do you think it was just a nightmare?" Merry asked his aunt tentatively

"It might be," Tina looked down at her son, stroking his blonde curls, "it may even be his fever."

"His fever? But aunt Tina why would…" Merry didn't have time to finish his sentence, for at that exact moment, Paladin and Healer Proudfoot sprinted into the room

"What has happened?" She barked at Eglantine "Merry, why are you holding your cousin, he needs rest!"

"Well, I woke up and Pippin was screaming my name in his sleep, so I ran in here to see what was going on and…" Again he was cut off sharply by the healer

"He was screaming your name? Was it some sort of a nightmare? Has he woken up?" She added the last question hopefully

"Yes, he was screaming my name, I don't know if it was some sort of a nightmare, and he is still asleep. Can you please…" Healer proudfoot said no more, but shooed them all out of the room

"What was that for?" Merry asked his uncle indignantly "We didn't do anything, it was her that…"

" I know Merry, but right now we need to trust her, she knows what is best for Pippin."

"What is going on here, what is all this noise about?" Merry's tutor banged open his door about three doors down from Pippin's.

"Pippin had some sort of a nightmare, and he woke us all up screaming." Merry turned around to see who was so upset

"Well, he's not screaming now, is he? Meriadoc, get back to bed this instant! I expect you at classes tomorrow at seven o'clock sharp."

"But, WHAT?!" Merry yelled at his teacher "My cousin is…" He began, but for the fourth time that night he was cut off.

"Mister Adams, I understand that Merry was supposed to have lessons taught by you, but you have to understand that his cousin is very sick…"

"I understand that Peregrin is sick, but that is no reason for Merry to stop his lessons, I will say nothing further, I have my orders from your parents Meriadoc, and I see no reason why I should disobey them. Goodnight to you all." and with that he slammed his door shut and all went quiet, they all seemed to be shocked by the outburst that the tutor had just made.

"Pippin, less important than LESSONS?!" Merry shouted making his aunt and uncle jump, "WHEN PIGS FLY!! He doesn't understand a thing! Not one thing! I'll show him what…"

"Merry, those no point in arguing, I highly doubt that Mister Adams would listen anyways, why don't we all just go back to bed, I am sure Pippin will be fine in Healer Proudfoots care." Merry glared once more at the tutors door then turned on his heel and walked swiftly back to his bedroom.

"I really don't see why Merry has to continue his lessons?!" Tina said to her husband on the way back to their room.

"Neither do I, but it doesn't look like the teacher really cares does he?" Paladin jumped into bed next to his wife, and within minutes was fast asleep.


	14. Late Arrivals

As Merry walked back down the hallway to his bedroom, still fuming over what his tutor had said, he ran into something very solid. Not remembering any furniture that should stand in his way, he looked up into bright blue eyes. "Frodo?"

"Hullo cousin! What are you doing up at this time of night?" Frodo held out his hand to help his cousin up.

"I might ask the same to you! What are you doing here so late?" Merry took his cousins hand and got to his feet, staring questioningly up at Frodo.

"Well, I left just as soon as I got the letter from Pippins mum. I got here about five minuets ago when I heard shouting coming from this side of the house, so naturally I came to see what was up; all I heard was something about Pippin and nightmares, is he alright, I mean is it as serious as Eglantine made it sound?"

"I don't know how bad she made it sound, but I assure you its that multiplied by ten. He has a horrible fever, broken ribs, his lungs are filled with water, and he can hardly breathe! The healer said he has some sort of disease, she doesn't know what, but he could die Frodo!" Tears started welling up in Merry's eyes, and next thing he knew, he was crying on his cousin's shoulder, while Frodo held him. "Tonight I woke up to hear him screaming my name over and over in his sleep, he sounded like he was having some sort of a nightmare."

"That could very well be his fever. But hush now Merry, I'm sure Pippin will be fine, he's very strong, and with people like you looking after him, he should make a speedy recovery! Come now, its late, lets get some sleep, you need your strength if you are going to look after your sick cousin all day." Frodo started to lead a shaking Merry back to his room.

"But Frodo, that's just it, I can't look after him!"

"And why not?" _That's odd _Frodo thought to himself, _its not as thought Paladin and Tina don't trust Merry._

"Its that horrible tutor my parents hired. He is supposed to be giving me lessons so that I will be ready to become Master of the Hall someday. He expects me to be in those blasted lessons all day long!"

"And who, pray tell is this tutor?"

"Mister Adams."

"I see, well there is nothing we can do about it until morning, so lets get some sleep shall we?" Frodo tried to take the subject away from the tutor and onto something else. He had heard of Mister Adams reputation, and personally was glad he wasn't the one receiving the lessons! _But seriously, I have heard he was a mean and harsh tutor, but forcing someone to take lessons while their friend is terribly ill? That is just downright evil! Perhaps a talk with this "Mister Adams" would do some good._


	15. Outbursts

The last of the tutor free hours were over, and Merry walked glumly to the tutors study. He had tried everything he could think of to get himself out of those lessons, but Mister Adams would hear none of it. Frodo had even went and talked to him, but when he came out red as a beet and shaking from anger, Merry figured it didn't go too well. Eventually Merry ended up at the door to the study, when he heard a voice from inside.

"Its sad really, for that Brandybuck to have any hope, I pity him, he is going to lose a friend, and there is nothing he can do about it."

Merry stood stock-still and pressed his pointed ear up to the keyhole.

"That Peregrin lad seemed like a nice boy, but sickness comes to everyone, and it isn't pitiful, look at Marina, such a young innocent girl, very kind to everyone, and she died at the age of seven. No, sickness doesn't care, it doesn't care one bit!!"

Merry heard the sound of something breaking, then quiet sobbing, he pulled away from the door, thinking over the strange outburst he had witnessed. _Who is Marina? Why did he care for her? But really, why doesn't Mister Adams think pip will make it? Pip will, he will pull through, that'll set that tutor straight! _Deciding that it would be better if he came back a little later for his lessons, _after all, it gives me more time to look after pip! _Merry turned the corner, and within seconds was again at the same position he had been in for the days since Pippin had fallen through the ice; right beside his cousin, holding his hand. Something about this time was different though, Pippins hand clenched back! Merry stared down at his own, now firmly grasped in the tinier hand that was his cousins.

"Pip?" Merry asked tentatively looking down into his cousin's face, "pip, are you awake?"

"Merry?" To Merry's relief, sparking green eyes shone back up into his bright blue ones.


	16. Where is he?

"Where is he?" Mister Adams stormed into the office in which Paladin, Eglantine, and Frodo were sitting having a cup of tea and talking.

"I beg your pardon?" Paladin looked up at the unexpected guest and added "We were in the middle of a private conversation, if it isn't important, I could ask you to come back later."

"Where is Merry?" Mister Adams acted like he didn't hear Paladin, but restated his question.

"Isn't he in his lessons with you?" Eglantine looked questioningly at the tutor

"No, I can't find him anywhere! I was wondering if you knew where he might be."

"We, that's a silly question to be asking." Frodo grinned at the teacher, stifling a laugh

"And why pray tell is that a stupid question?"

"If you know Merry at a Mister Adams, you will know that wherever Pippin is, Merry isn't to far away."

"But Peregrin is sick is he not? Why would Meriadoc be near a sick person, when he could catch the sickness himself!"

"Oh no, Merry has quite the strong immune system, he rarely gets sick, but when Pippin is sick, he never leaves his side." Paladin also grinned at the tutor; this hobbit clearly didn't know the relationship between his nephew and his son.

"I would suggest that you check Pippins room for Merry, and if he isn't there, you might check with the healer, because if he isn't at Pippins side, then he is most likely doing something to help him." Eglantine also smiled at the tutor.

"Very we then, I will check there. Good day to you all." With that Mister Adams stormed out of the room.

"He really has no idea what Merry and Pippin are like does he?" Frodo asked; "He must be one of the only hobbits that doesn't know: you don't find one without the other!"

"Yes, which may be his demise; if he doesn't learn what Merry is really like, he will be in for a big shock!" Paladin took another sip of his tea, then looked at his wife, "We should go check on Pippin, no doubt Merry has been watching him if he isn't being held back by that tutor. I asked healer Proudfoot to watch him earlier, so that I could talk to you all, but Merry probably kicked her out; but with that tutor trying to get him to come to lessons, Pippin might be left alone, which we all know cant happen; so, shall we?" He stood up and opened the door for his wife, "Are you coming Frodo?"

"Not right now, I was going to start on those letters you wanted me to write to everyone who was planning on coming for Yule, we have to get those out so they know what's happened, and not to come."

"Right, we then see you at supper." Paladin and Eglantine waked down the hall to their son's room, and not to their surprise they found Merry and Mister Adams standing outside the door, arguing.

"Meriadoc, I really don't see the purpose in you watching your cousin, the healer can do that, it is her job you know. You really need to come with me and start your lessons, we are already behind because you failed to come this morning."

"Behind? Behind on what? Boredom? And really, even though it is the healer's job to watch Pippin, when he wakes up again, he will want me sitting beside him, not the healer."

"Again?" Eglantine hurried up to Merry, "Again? You mean he woke up?"

Merry turned to his aunt, his face lighting up immediately "Yes, two hours ago he woke up and spoke to me!"

"That's wonderful!" Eglantine also smiled and hugged Merry.

"He… he what?" The tutor looked stunned by this information "You mean he woke up?"

"Yes, but Auntie he said…" Merry didn't look at Mister Adams, but continued to address his aunt.

"But he's so sick; the healer said he might die." Mister Adams cut over Merry,

Merry didn't look at the tutor, his face growing red from anger at him.

"How? He is so sick, he shouldn't have…"

"How?! That's a you want to know is how?! You don't care how he is feeling, you just want to know how?!" Merry turned back to the tutor, outraged. "You don't care do you? You don't care if Pippin gets better or not you…."

"Merry I am sure that is not what Mister Adams meant he…" Paladin also glared at the tutor, but tried to comfort Merry before he exploded.

"No! He doesn't care; he thinks Pip is going to die! I heard him this morning!"

"You were eavesdropping on me?" The tutor also started to go red in the face, but not from anger, more from embarrassment.

"Well it wasn't exactly difficult, you had the study door wide open!" Merry turned back to his aunt and uncle and explained, "I was going to go to my lessons early this morning so that I could get them done quicker, that way I could come see Pip, when I walked up to the door, he was sitting in there taking to himself, he said that Pip would die and that there was nothing I could do about it!"

Paladin and Eglantine glared up at Mister Adams, shocked by what they were hearing

"Well, its true! You shouldn't have hope for the boy! I have seen a girl with a sickness like this and she died within three days of getting it! How do you know that wont happen to Peregrin? You are a going to get your hopes up, then he will die!"


	17. Hope

A shocked silence filled the room then, "How dare you! How dare you speak about me son like that! We will never give up hope on him! Do you know what it is like for him?" The tutor shook his head, his face blank. "No, that's right, you don't, so you have no reason to speak about him in such a way! Every other week he is sick with something! He has managed to pull through every disease the Shire has seen, and he will not stop now!" This time it was not Merry who was shouting at the tutor, but Eglantine, "It is not my custom to yell at anyone, but in your case, I will make an exception!" Again a shocked silence filled the room, but it was punctured by a small noise coming from Pippins room.

"He's awake again!" Merry shoved Mister Adams out of the way and ran to his cousins side "Pippin! Did we wake you? I am so sorry!"

"Its alright Merry." Pippin said quietly

"How are you feeling?"

"Bad, and I want to go back to sleep, but before I do, is my mum around, I want to apologize." Pippin sat up and looked around his room

"I am right here Pippin." Eglantine also rushed over to her son's side and clasped his hand, tears coming to her eyes at the joy of finally seeing her son awake.

"Mum, I am sorry I went outside without telling you." Pippin said in a quiet voice, looking down at the bedcovers "I didn't mean to get sick like this!"

"Oh sweetie! It wasn't your fault you got sick! But promise you wont go outside without telling someone first."

"Yes mum."

"You gave us all quite a scare." Paladin had also come over to sit next to his son

"I'm sorry da."

"We forgive you Pip, but you have to get better!" Merry smiled at his cousin, "You can't be sick for Yule!"

"Yule? That's a week away!" Pippin looked at his cousin questioningly

"No its not sweetie, you were unconscious for a two days, Yule is only four days from now!"

"What?! Only four days?"

"Yeh, so go back to sleep, you need it to get better!" Merry smiled at his cousins indignation, _he must be getting somewhat better if he is that worried about Yule! _

"Ok then, goodnight!" Pippin plopped back down on the pillows then issued an "OOWW!"

"Pippin, are you alright?" Paladin looked concernedly at his son

"It hurts!!" Pippin felt tears spring to his eyes as pain shot through him.

"You have to be careful Pip, you broke some bones." Merry helped his cousin get more comfortable without moving his ribs too much.

"Thanks Merry." Pippin half yawned half spoke to his cousin before closing his eyes and promptly falling asleep.

"Well, that was fast!" Merry grinned at his aunt and uncle.

"We had better call the healer, she will undoubtedly want to know that Pippin woke up, and she will probably want to examine him again while he is asleep."

"Right, I will go get her." Eglantine walked swiftly out of the room, but not before she glared again at the tutor who was staring stunned at Pippins bed.

"Oh yeah, no hope at all!" Merry glared as he sarcastically added to the teacher as he was ushered out of the room by his uncle.

Mister Adams stood shocked by what he had just witnessed. _He woke up! After being unconscious for two days, he woke up! The healer she said he probably wouldn't wake up, but he…he did! Marina didn't wake up! How come he did? _He was jolted out of his thoughts by someone running into him; it was the healer.

"Excuse me." She mumbled not looking at him, but continuing towards Pippins bed

"How did he wake up?" Mister Adams said in a low voice to the healer, "You said he probably wouldn't wake up!"

"Well, this Pippin is quite a fighter! I am not really that surprised that he managed to pull through actually, I mean he has had Autumn Daze quite a few times, and he recovered from those as well."

"Autumn daze?!" Mister Adams gaped at the healer, Autumn Daze was a horrible disease that killed most who got it. _He has had it a few times?_

"Oh yes, this little one has had every disease I was taught to fight, and some I have never heard of!" Healer Proudfoot was now bustling around Pippins bed, checking his temperature, feeing his pulse, "I am sorry to be rude, but if you don't have any important questions, I might ask you to please leave, I have work to do."

"Right, sorry." Mister Adams waked back to his study _autumn daze? And then this? It's a miracle for him to still be alive! But how did he survive all this, when Marina got sick once and died? It makes no sense, no sense at all!_


	18. Marina

Mister Adams sat smoking his pipe all night, until he heard a knock on his door.

"Mister Adams? Are you in there?" It was Frodo.

"Yes?"

"May I speak with you?"

"Oh, um yes, come in." Mister Adams mumbled, not turning around to look at Frodo when he entered

"You haven't been out of your study all day, and you haven't eaten any meals. If you don't mind my asking what's wrong? Are you feeing ill?"

"No, I am fine." Mister Adams answered automatically.

"Alright then, you will have no problem answering my questions."

"Questions?"

"Yes questions, Merry came to see me after the Pippin awoke the second time, and explained the entire episode. I want to know why you were so shocked to see Pippin awake; Merry said that you looked petrified. That's the reason I came here, I didn't want to intrude on your privacy, but Merry was worried and asked if I could come and speak with you while he was watching Pippin."

"Merry was concerned about my well being?"

"If you want to put it that way, yes he is, even after you were so mean about Pippin and all." At this Frodo shot him an angry look

"I am amazed, and thankful; he must be very mature for his age."

"If you would take the time to get to know Merry, Mister Adams, you will find that he is one of the nicest, funniest, most caring hobbits in all the shire. But enough about Merry, I want to know why you looked like you had seen a ghost when Pippin woke up."

"I did see a ghost, a ghost of a memory."

"Marina?"

"How do you know about her?" Mister Adams snapped out of his daze and turned angrily towards Frodo

"Merry overheard you talking about her the other day. Who was she?"

"What business is it of yours?" He said defensively

"I want to know why you have no hope for Pippin, and she seems to be my answer, so who is she?" Mister Adams seemed to consider him for a moment, then relaxed, _The question is harm_l_ess enough, and he has a right to know. _

"Alright then. She was my daughter."

"You had a daughter?" Frodo's eyebrows raised, Mister Adams wasn't exactly his idea of a father.

"Yes, a long time ago I had a daughter named Marina. She became ill when she was young, just like Pippin, only she didn't wake up from her illness." Mister Adams felt tears come to his eyes, and looked quickly down at the floor.

"Oh, I am sorry." Frodo went to pat Mister Adams on the shoulder, but then remembering the fact that he was thirty years older than himself, thought better of it.

Mister Adams hastily wiped the tears from his eyes and added, "Yes well, it seems that Pippin is made of stronger stuff than he looks, but I must remind you that he isn't better yet."

"I know. Which is why I must leave now, thank you for answering my question."

"Not at all."

"You know what?" Frodo turned and grinned at the tutor.

"What?" Mister Adams asked defensively

"Merry was right, you do have a nice side!"

"Master Baggins, I will have you know that I…"Mister Adams began indignantly.

"Calm down! I was only teasing, its just you seemed unable to show any emotion, but I, well Merry really, found your soft side!" Frodo grinned again "You know, you should get used to people teasing and playing pranks on you, especially if you are going to tutor Merry!"

"And why is that?"

"Well, lets just say that Pippin doesn't take to teachers very well, and when he gets up, he will want to be with Merry, but with you keeping Merry from him…."Frodo's grin widened "He wont be too happy with you, then he will really live up to the nickname Merry's mother gave him."

"And what is that nickname?"

"Half of the terror of the Shire!" Frodo laughed at the look on the teachers face.

"I am afraid to ask, but who is the other half?"

"Merry of course!" Frodo laughed harder still at the teachers' worried face then with a polite "Good day!" He turned and went out into the hall.


	19. A Cousin Conversation

Merry sponged Pippin's head with a cool clothe singing a lullaby that his mother used to sing to him when he was sick.

"Merry, are you in here?" Frodo's head appeared around the door as he whispered to Merry.

"Yes, did you talk to Adams?"

"I did." Frodo came into the room quietly and closed the door

"Well?"

"Well what? You were right." Frodo sat down next to Pippin, opposite Merry and began to explain what the tutor had told him. "And then he reminded me that Pippin wasn't better yet; I mean honestly, how thick does he think I am?!"

Merry laughed at his cousin's indignation, and knew exactly where it was coming from. Frodo was one of the smartest hobbits he knew, and no one ever needed to remind him about anything, especially when it came to the health of his youngest cousin. Everyone knew how well Frodo cared for Pippin when he was sick, and so they let him do what he thought was best, and never contradicted him, because so far Frodo had brought Pippin through Scarlet Fever, every possible cold, Strep throat, and Autumn Daze three times. Frodo looked concernedly down at his cousin. "How is he?"

"Not much better I am afraid. When he was awake after the shouting match between auntie, Adams and I, he said that his ribs were very painful, then when I checked his temperature a little bit ago, it had risen, so I started to put on cold cloths."

"Just like I told you, good."

"Frodo, you know perfectly well that I know what to do when Pippin is sick!" Merry looked at his cousin, offended that he would say something that made it sound as though he was just following instructions and had no idea what to do.

"Sorry, I am just worried, of course you know what to do, but go on."

"It's ok, I am worried too, but going on, his breathing is still very heavy and he keeps coughing badly in his sleep, but otherwise, not much has changed."

"Did you give him any more medicine?"

"Three minutes ago."

"Ok, well then I think that we should take turns during the night, watching him just to be sure that he doesn't get any worse. I'll take the first shift, you go get some sleep and I will wake you in a few hours alright?"

"Ok Frodo, well goodnight then!"

"Goodnight!"

Frodo's watch was entirely uneventful, unless you count the fact that he managed to read two books, and had to rekindle the fire eight times, so four hours after his talk with Merry, he left Pippin and went quietly to Merry's room and shook him awake.

"Rise and shine!"

"Already?"

"What do you mean already?! I have been watching your cousin for the past four hours! Its your turn now!"

"Do I need to remind you that he is your cousin as well?" Merry winced as Frodo hit his arm

"I know who is related to me, thank you very much!" Frodo took Merry's spot in his bed.

"You've never been one to be very awake in the morning; I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't know what your name was!" Merry ducked this time as Frodo made to hit him again, "Do you mind? That is my bed!"

"Well, you aren't using it now; you have to go watch Pippin, so I thought I would keep it warm for you!" Frodo turned over and, not to Merry's surprise, fell asleep instantly.


	20. Night Watch

Merry walked to Pippin's room, humming quietly, and went inside. The scene hadn't changed much, the fire was still lit, cold cloths littered the bedside tables, and Pippin was still fast asleep in his bed. Grabbing a book from the shelf, Merry sat down in the big cozy armchair next to the fire and began to read.

One and a half hours later, Merry could still be found in the armchair next to the fire, not much else had changed either, except that he had switched books half way through the first one, because he was getting drowsy just reading it. Merry turned the page to find a quite spectacular picture of a dragon inside a huge cave full of treasures. He had been reading one of his Uncle Bilbo's stories that Frodo had given to Pippin as a birthday gift. It was one of Pippin's favorite books, which was why Merry could be found reading it that night. _I probably shouldn't be reading this book, _He thought _Pippin will want it read to him over and over again while he is sick, and I will get so bored reading it again, but no matter, he is asleep now and…_ as if on cue, Merry's thoughts were interrupted by a large bought of coughing. He rushed over to Pippins side and stroked his back soothingly

"Shhhh Pip, its ok, just breathe, Merry's here, its ok." He continued to whisper sweet nothings into his ear, hoping this fit would end soon, it sounded worse than the others. After five more minutes, Pippins coughs turned into deep breathing. _Good, let him seep._ Merry bent closer to his cousin, _I should probably check on his temperature while I am here. _He put his hand up to Pippins forehead but pulled it back seconds later, the heat coming from his skin was almost unbearable.

"Oh my god, Pippin!" Merry grabbed some cool cloths and began to press them all over Pippins skin. _Please cool down, please cool down! _Half hour later, and Merry was distraught, he had stopped the fire, taken the bedclothes off the bed, soaked Pippins body in cold compresses, and yet his temperature seemed to have gone up! _I have to get Frodo! _

Merry leapt off the bed where Pippin lay and ran to his own bedroom

"FRODO! WAKE UP!" He yelled, flinging the sheets off his cousin

"Merry what?"

"Pip, he's burning up, I can't get him to cool down!" Frodo's face instantly went from confusion to worry, and he sprang out of bed, flew past merry and down the hall.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I just checked on him…he's too hot to touch! I tried cold compresses, put out the fire, took off his bedclothes, and his temperature has risen!"

"Oh god!" Frodo ran faster then skidded to a halt in front of Pippins room, he flung open the door, and what he saw wasn't a pretty sight. Pippin lay in his sweat soaked pajamas on top of his torn up bed, shivering and sweating profusely, his cheeks were bright pink, tears were coming from his puffed up, bloodshot eyes, and he was coughing so hard, it was a miracle he could get air inside him at all.

"Pippin!"


	21. Fever

"Oh dear god!" Frodo put a hand up to Pippins forehead, and just like Merry, pulled it away seconds later. _We've tried everything else, I didn't want to do this, I could make his breathing worse, but at the moment, he cant breath anyway, and we need to coo_l_ him down, so here goes! _"Merry! I need you to go draw a very cold bath, almost ice cold ok?"

"Why would you…." Merry stopped suddenly when he realized what his cousin was going to try to do. "Frodo, you know that we cant do that! He will only get worse!"

"Merry, I don't have time to argue, it's the only thing that could help him at a now, the medicine isn't doing any good, cold compresses aren't cooling him down, we've tried everything the healer told us, it's the only thing left to do, don't argue with me anymore, just go draw that bath!"

Merry knew that Frodo was right, but he still didn't like the idea of dunking his cousin into an ice cod bathtub, it seemed horribly mean, especial since his cousin was so sick, and already felt like he was as cold as ice. He reached the bathroom door and flung it open, turned the tap until it stopped, and waited. Five minutes later and the bathtub was full, he sprinted back to Pippins room to find Frodo leaning over Pippin, soaking him with cold water.

"Ready? Here I ll carry him." Merry reached out to pick his cousin up, but Frodo beat him to it, and walking quickly down the hall, he kicked open the door to the bathtub and brought Pippin over to the ice cold tub.

"I am going to put him in here; you just stand over there ok? Even if he starts to cry, don't come over and help him, got it?"

"Yes" Merry watched helplessly as Frodo held Pippins body over the tub

"On three: one, two three!" Frodo plunged Pippin into the tub, only allowing his head to be above the water; not one-second later a piercing scream filled the room.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" Pippins eyes flung open, and looking up he saw Frodo holding him in the tub, he immediately began to struggle, kicking and failing. "FRODO! lET ME OUT! Itsss sooooo cccoooldd!" Teeth chattering and eyes streaming he looked around the room for support, "MERRY!! Hhheelpp mee, plleeasse!! Itss sssooo cccolldd!" Merry felt his own tears start to come to his eyes; watching the person he loved above all screaming his name as though his life depended on it, and not being able to do anything about it tore him in two; on one hand he knew he had to stay strong because this was going to make Pippin better, but on the other, he couldn't let Frodo torture Pippin like this when he was so sick. He looked back up at Pippin, and that did it. He ran over, grabbed Pippin from Frodo's arms and yanked him out of the bathtub, drenching himself, Frodo and the entire bathtub in cold water in the quick motion.

"I'm so sorry Pip! I couldn't get you out, we had to cool you down, I am so sorry!" Pippin didn't respond, but snuggled in tighter to Merry's chest, breathing deeply, still shivering violently. Frodo came over with two towels and quickly wrapped both around Pippin. He didn't look at Merry, but instead held the door open for him as he carried Pippin out of the room.

As soon as Frodo opened the door, a tide wave of peope swept over Merry, amost knocking him over.

"Whats happened?"

"Is he okay?"

"We heard screaming and expected the worst!"

"Has he had any of his medicine? Why was there screaming?"

"Cousin Frodo, is Pippin going to be aright?" Pippins sister Pervinca tugged on Frodos arm, eyes ooking up at him sweety as the rest of the aduts, Egantine, Paadin, Mister Adams, the Heaer, Pear, Pimperne, and some other hobbits that ived in Great Smias, a crowded around to get a better ook, squashing Merry with a sti shivering Pippin in his arms.

"Stop, STOP!" Frodo yeed above the noise. A at once, the haway went quiet. Thank you. Now coud you a pease move out of Merrys way, he is trying to get through."

There was instant uproar, "What about Pippin?"

"What happened?"

"There was screaming, I heard Pippin screaming!"

"QUIET!! You aren't heping Pippin at a by shouting! Now, if you wi a head to the dinning ha, I wi be in shorty to expain. If you coud step aside pease, Merrys trying to get through."

Most of the hobbits went, except Egantine, she ooked ike she had seen a ghost.

"What happened to my baby? Hes…hes okay isn't he?"

"Aunt Tina, Pippin is doing fine I assure you, if you go onto the dinning ha I wi expain shorty." Paadin put an arm around his wife and heped her out o the ha.

"There now, you shoud be abe to get through, for a minute there I thought both you and Pippin were going to be tramped!" Frodo smied at his cousin.

"Your not mad?" Merry ooked timidy at Frodo

"Mad? Why woud I be mad?"

"Because I…we I grabbed Pippin and got him out of the bath."

"Actuay, I was surprised you asted that ong!" Merry stared at his cousin, "Yes, I was having a horrible time of it; if you hadn't grabbed him at that moment, I woud have taken him out mysef, I coudnt stand to have him crying ike that, it broke my heart! But it doesn't matter anyways, it did what we wanted it to do." Frodo ooked down at his youngest cousin and put a hand to his forehead. His eyebrows raised, then he ooked at Merry. "He doesn't have a fever at a!"

"Probaby because he to darn numb to fee any!" Merry muttered, earning him a hit over the head from Frodo.

"Hes fine, pus his breathing sounds a bit better too, and he is seeping peacfuy for once."

"Yeh." Merry sighed and ooked down at the Took in question. "Is it ok if I don't come with you to tak to the aduts? I want to stay with him for the night to make sure hes ok.

"That's fine, pus he might want something when he wakes up. Pus, we both know that the ony reason you are staying with him is to make sure you are we out of Aunt tinas way when she hears what we did!

"To much truth in that! But I do want to stay with him truy, I woud stay even if Aunt Tina wasn't going to make mince meat out of me for not going with you! They reached Pippins door. "We, if you need anything during the ight, I wi be in your room, or sti trying to cam everyone down in the dining ha. Seeptight, and if he wakes up, te him I am sorry for the cod water! Frodo smied. "But aso te him that it was the right thing to do, and he shoudnt compain! Merry grinned back

"Oh, I don't think that he care if it made him better or not, jus the fact that he was dunked into freezing cod water; your going to get a heck of a payback when he gets better if you ask me!

"Don't be getting ahead of yourself Meriadoc, if I remember correcty, when he first caed to you, you didn't come rescue him!

"I did though! I was the one who pued him out of that ice bucket! Pippin stirred. "We, I better get him to bed, night Frodo!

"Night! Frodo opened the door for Merry, et him inside, then cosed the door, sighing; it was going to be a ong night trying to tak sense into those hobbits!


	22. Explained Dreams

A wonderful smell met Pippin's nose as he slowly opened his eyes the next morning. Bacon, eggs, toast, and a hot cup of tea, his favorite breakfast, was sitting on the nightstand next to his bed.

"How are you feeling?" a concerned voice said. Pippin looked over and saw Merry sitting in the overstuffed chair next to the fire. He looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"I've been better." He replied, his head was throbbing, his breathing labored, nose was running, and it felt like his ribs were on fire. He groaned, trying to sit up. Merry immediately jumped up and ran over, helping prop him up on some pillows. "You're not looking to great yourself you know."

"Yeh well, looking after a sick Took is no small task." Merry smiled feebly, "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Mad?" Pippin thought for a minute, his brain was sort of fuzzy thanks to the headache, then the memory of last night surfaced. "Why didn't you come get me when I yelled? Didn't you hear me?" He asked angrily. _I yelled for Merry as though my life depended on it, and he ignored me! He let Frodo dunk me in that ice water until I went numb! He ignored me when I needed him! Just like in my dream… _A horrified look came over Pippin's face as he recalled the dream he had before he had woken up for the first time after coming home.

"Oh Pippin! I did hear your! It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, but Frodo made me promise I wouldn't take you out until your fever went down. It broke my heart to see you like that!" Merry gave him a huge hug "I'm so sorry, please forgive me!"

"No Merry forgive me!!" Pippin sobbed into his shoulder _It's just like that dream, I made him mad, he is going to leave me! He is going to leave, but then that…that thing, it'll get me, and he…he…he won't save me! _"Please Merry, don't go! Oh please don't go! I'll do anything!" Pippin clung to Merry and refused to let go.

"Pippin, what are you talking about, I'm not going anywhere!" Merry hugged his cousin, thoroughly confused. _What is he talking about? I'm not leaving him! Why should I forgive him, he didn't do anything, it is me that should be apologizing!_

"Please…please merry… don…don't go!" Pippin cried between sobs.

"Shhh Pip, it's ok, I'm not going anywhere! Shhh! You're alright."

"Promise you won't leave me!" Pippin sobbed

"I swear I won't leave you." Merry made small soothing circles on Pippin's back with his hand, like he used to do when Pippin was little. Pippin eventually stopped sobbing, but still clung to Merry. "What's wrong Pip, why did you think I would leave you?"

"In…in my dream I was sick, and you…you left, you were mad at me. But then this….thing came and you weren't there to save me…it was scary Merry, don't leave!" Pippin stumbled over his words, pulling away from Merry just a little bit so he could look him in the eyes, his own were red and puffy.

"Oh Pippin, it's alright I won't leave you, and it was only a dream! It's ok! That thing will never get you while I'm here, don't worry!" _That explains the weird yelling "Merry no!" that one night then._

"You'll save me from the…thing then?"

"Of course! Never fear!" Merry leapt off the bed and grabbed a walking stick from the corner, wielding it around like a sword "If anything so much as breathes on you, I will smite him!" He lunged at an invisible monster, Pippin laughing at his antics.

"What is going on in here?" Paladin came into Pippin's room to find Merry fighting an invisible demon, and Pippin sitting in his bed yelling "Get him Merry, get him!" "Pippin, you need to rest!" Merry stopped prancing about, throwing the stick back in the corner, and pretending like nothing had happened.

"Well, you see I was just saving Pippin from the evil Smaug!" Merry sat down on the end of Pippin's bed, acting as though he was the hero of some great battle.

"I see! Well, if Smaug is gone, then Pippin you need sleep."

"Yes sir!" Merry saluted as Paladin left the room."

"Well, now that the evil thing is gone, can you sleep?" Merry tucked Pippin in, kissing his blonde curls.

"Yes, thank you brave hobbit! Goodnight Merry, I love you!"

"Love you too pip!" Merry got himself comfy in the armchair "And if anything else comes to get you, I'll be right here, ok?"

"Ok, night!"


End file.
